


Muscle kink art fill

by hatarlakrits (nutzone)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Art, M/M, Muscle Kink, strenght kink, valvert pornathon 2k15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutzone/pseuds/hatarlakrits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>art fill for "Any sort of size kink where Javert is totally into Valjean's muscles. Any AU's/canon/times are totally fine. Top!Valjean please"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muscle kink art fill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> guess who still can't draw porn for shit but still signed up for a porn interchange. that's right. ya boy hatarlakrits at tumblr dot com :^) 
> 
> pls comment if theres anything u think i've fucked up. which is probably a lot, as i'm sex-repulsed(why did i join this). also if there's anything nice to say u can say that as well. that'd be cool.


End file.
